Seeing Red
"Seeing Red" is the seventy-eighth episode of RWBY and the twelfth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 19th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 26th, 2019. It was released on YouTube on January 25th, 2020. Summary As the fight against the Colossus continues, Oscar Pine informs the group that the mech’s missiles are on the outside of the cannon, meaning that an accurate shot could destroy them and disable the cannon. Maria Calavera then picks up Ruby Rose to bring her close enough to the Colossus for a clear shot. However, upon spotting Ruby, Caroline Cordovin retracts the missile pod and hits the Manta with a blast of lightning Dust. The attack electrocutes Maria’s eyes and the airship crash lands into the trees. Ruby then approaches Cordovin and refuses to surrender, causing the Commander to aim the cannon at her. To everyone’s surprise, Ruby dashes into the cannon as it charges up with lightning Dust and fires at it, causing the ice and earth Dust to explode and spread all over the cannon. Ruby barely escapes and her Aura breaks, with Qrow Branwen catching her on the cliffside. Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long continue to fight Adam Taurus and land several heavy blows on him. However, Blake is then flung to the cliff and her Aura is broken, leaving Yang to engage Adam. As Blake climbs up the cliff, Yang holds her ground until Adam unleashes a powerful attack with his Semblance. However, she grabs Wilt and activates her own Semblance, punching Adam in the stomach and sending him flying. With both of their Auras are depleted, Yang tosses Wilt into the river and Blake surprises Adam with an uppercut. Then, as the three race for the pieces of Gambol Shroud, Blake and Yang manage to grab them and fatally impale Adam, who staggers foward and falls into the river. Back at the military base in Argus, everyone starts to panic as a Leviathan approaches the city. Ruby's group then realizes that they just destroyed the only thing that can fight the gigantic Grimm: the Colossus. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The episode is named after the idiom of the same name, meaning "to become very angry because of something which has been said or done." *Yang catching Adam's sword can be seen as a reference to the scene in Beauty and the Beast where Gaston tries to bludgeon the Beast, but the Beast catches the object Gaston was trying to bludgeon him with. *This season had a core fight team that animated all the fights.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *The way Adam dies is apparently similar to how something in Nier: Automata plays out. Kerry has only played an hour of the game so he did not know that was a thing.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary **''Nier: Automata'' was actually referenced for the mech fight (the mechanics of how the fight would work) since a robot was involved in the first boss fight.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Shots from the Adam and Yang fight were similar to those from Naruto, but that was also a coincidence.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Blake and Yang vs. Adam **Battle Pages/Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 12 00001.png|The fighting continues, distracting Atlas soldiers from a radar reading. V6 12 00020.png|Oscar's plan fails, and the airship is taken down with an EMP. V6 12 00028.png|Ruby confronts Cordovin, giving her one last chance to surrender. V6 12 00034.png|Ruby takes down the mech by igniting the Dust in its cannon. V6 12 00047.png|Blake and Yang continue to battle Adam. V6 12 00056.png|Blake's Aura breaks. V6 12 00071.png|Yang uses her Semblance to take down Adam's Aura at the cost of her own. V6 12 00084.png|Blake and Yang use the broken Gambol Shroud to kill Adam. V6 12 00088.png|Yang comforts Blake. V6 12 00093.png|Cordovin is informed that Grimm are attacking Argus. V6 12 00097.png|An enormous Leviathan approaches Argus while Manticores and Sphinxes fly above. V6 12 00098.png|Ruby's party realize their mistake in disabling the Argus base's mech. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes